


15. Hot drinks.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Courting Rituals, M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postRoach has never understood the human tendency to eat their meals so hot that they would sometimes hurt their tongues. She knows they run cold easily, and she’s learned with time that they can’t eat their meats without toasting them on the fire first. But why eat them hot?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	15. Hot drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my personal favorites! Idk I feel like yes, Jaskier's love language might be words of assurance, but he probably recognizes Geralt's own love language of gifts and doing things for him, so... tea! Also tea is probably difficult to come by in their universe right? Wasn't it like a luxury item and stuff in the past? -has no actual idea if that's a fact- 
> 
> Welp. It's cute anyway!

Roach has never understood the human tendency to eat their meals so hot that they would sometimes hurt their tongues. She knows they run cold easily, and she’s learned with time that they can’t eat their meats without toasting them on the fire first. But why eat them hot?

And they seem to bond over it, too. One of the first things that Jaskier had managed to do for Geralt had been exactly that, cooking. Or rather, brewing. Roach still remembered the first time the bard had opened his pack to extract a tin, and upon removing the lid, the most aromatic scent had wafted through their camp. Geralt had looked up, just as surprised as Roach, and Jaskier had raised the tin in the air, tentatively.

“Tea?” he’d asked, pretending to be nonchalant, but his heart beating faster, the way it did when the child was nervous.

It had taken a moment for Geralt to nod, very slowly. Only then had Jaskier relaxed, setting a pot with water to boil along with their dinner. They had boiled the water, and infused the aromatic herbs, and both Witcher and human had sat next to the fire and warmed their hands around their mugs when the liquid was removed from the fire. Jaskier had been rinsing the cloth he’d used as a filter to contain the herbs when Geralt had cleared his throat, nearly making him drop the item. They’d looked at each other for a minute, both flustered for different reasons, until Geralt had muttered an awkward ‘Thank you’.

The Witcher had looked away, but Roach hadn’t. She could still see Jaskier’s face lit up, eyes getting misty over the small show of appreciation.

The tea had kept coming. Even when they were low on coin, Roach had seen Jaskier sneak away while they were on a market, haggle for a small pouch of the herbs, along with spices for their meats. He never took from their shared coin, either. The spices were Jaskier’s thing, and she was half convinced it was his way of courting the Witcher.

She hadn’t known what to think, at first, but she had allowed it when she realized that, upon arriving at an inn or tavern, or even when they were camping on the forest, it would be Geralt’s task to procure them both with a warm meal. Sometimes coin was shared, but it was Geralt the one who ordered the food, it was Geralt who hunted small prey animals, and it was him, ultimately, who skinned and skewered them to put them on the fire. Jaskier would produce his spices and let Geralt rub them into the meat. The bard would sit back and provide conversation, as that wasn’t Geralt’s area of expertise, and they would eat together, until Jaskier finished and set the water to boil for their tea, or a herbal infusion if it was night time.

So, yes. She’d come to understand that this was a human custom, and that they bonded over it. But this still posed the question, why in the world did they burn themselves for it? Couldn’t they wait until it wasn’t as hot? Some mysteries might never be uncovered, she supposed...

Jaskier had been saving up money for something, he’d told her that summer. Even Geralt had been impressed with how little he’d spent. Roach had a good inkling as to what he was up to, though, and she wasn’t even remotely surprised to see him buy an entire sack of tea shortly before the winter time. Geralt had actually gasped at the view, though. Jaskier had laughed at his face.

“You told me that once the winter starts in earnest, there’s no way to leave the keep! We’re going to need a lot of tea, if we want it to last the whole season. Does your family drink tea, Geralt? I got a good price for this, since I was buying in bulk, so I can get another blend if we want!”

Geralt had taken the sack from Jaskier in stunned silence, putting it on the cart he was using for provisions. Then he’d lunged for the bard, tackling him into a hug, and Jaskier’s laughter had been clear and musical when he was pulled into a kiss as well. Roach had just snorted, the rich scent of dark tea filling her nostrils.

Definitely a courting thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
